Hobgoblin
Hobgoblin is one half of the leadership team of Mythos. Before the internal strife that tore the Advent apart during Parasol's revolution Hobgoblin was a known villain but considered a minor one. But now, after committing a series of terrorist attacks in Darkness Falls, he has quickly become a criminal to be feared. Background Even from an early age Darren Powell new that he was better. He was smarter, more observant, and better at making those tremendous mental leaps to come to a logical and often correct conclusion or solution to a problem based on limited information. His betterness gave him a great sense of arrogance and a feeling that most people were beneath him, inferior. He would prove it. Straight out of high school Powell enrolled in the Darkness Falls police academy and spent ten years as a patrol officer. During that decade he made numerous informants and contacts within the criminal underworld and learned a great many secrets and rumors about the meta-human criminals living and operating in Darkness Falls. At the age of 28 he was promoted to Detective, and by 32 and made Detective First Class. As a police officer Powell had many times proven his intelligence and keen sense of observation. Even as a patrol officer he had solved crimes that had baffled his peers. Despite the accolades, the recognition, and the hostile jealous glances of his contemporaries Powell wasn't satisfied. What he really wanted to do was put his knowledge and contacts of the underworld to work for him as a criminal himself. However, Powell knew he wouldn't be satisfied even as a top notch crime boss. He had to be the Boss of Bosses, the Elite. He wanted to be an Overlord. The only thing that stymied him was his lack of superpowers, and his financial inability to get them. All of that changed when he met Abis. Abis made quite a sensation with her first arrival, causing millions of dollars worth of damage and killing 8 police officers before she fled back through the portal she had come from. Unafraid and overcome by fascination, Powell followed her. He emerged in the dense Zoka swampland near Abis' lair. The dragon turned on him. Before she could strike Powell threw his hands up to show her he was harmless and plastered her with flattery about her beauty, her power, and her magnificence. His sincerity calmed her, and after nearly half an hour of Powell's praise the dragon invited him to her lair. There he outlined his entire plan of becoming an Overlord and made her promises that he knew only he could keep. That night something strange and wonderful happened. Powell realized he was in love, and his adoration earned her affection as well. She returned to Darkness Falls with him, and the pair went to Olympic Industries. At first, Dr. Echo Johnson had absolutely no trust for this Darkness Falls Detective and his new partner, but as both of them talked and laid out plans, Johnson became convinced. When she quoted the price, Abis paid it and by the end of the month Powell had the partner, the funds, and the means to pursue his dream to become an Overlord. Personality When appearing in his civilian identity, Powell is the consummate professional. He wears a fine suit and tie and goes about his duties as a detective for the Darkness Falls Police Department with an air of authority and yet a man capable of an amazing amount of empathy for victims of crime. He is quick to follow through on his investigations, and is just as quick to put steel around wrists. As Hobgoblin, he is an entirely different man. He is vicious and utterly without mercy, just as capable of throwing a bomb at a school bus filled with children as he is lobbing one off at a superhero. Nobody gets in his way. Nobody. If one of his underlings sets a toe out of line, they're dead. It's that simple. Hobgoblin has worked hard for his title and his power and he will not readily relinquish them. Skills and Talents Hobgoblin is a Detective First Grade with the Darkness Falls Police Department and has all of the skills befitting his Grade. He is a complex and critical thinker, able to analyze complex problems and find solutions. He has astonishing skills of observation and attention to detail, and it's quite likely that with a handful of encounters with a hero's civilian identity he could figure out what hero they are as he has already done with Gossamer. He has acess to and frequently utilizes search programs and databanks relevant to his case to pick out suspects or glean information about crime scene evidence. He is a skilled writer and a master orator, possessed of a quick and dry wit that he enjoys employing as Hobgoblin. He is skilled in techniques of hand to hand combat and restraining foes. Powers Thanks to the genetic tinkering bestowed upon him by Olympic Industries, Hobgoblin has superhuman strength which allows him to lift and carry 9 tons under optimal conditions. He has greatly enhanced reflexes and a healing factor that allows him to shrug off most damage; he can regrow damaged tissues and even organs. His healing process is slow, though; while a bullet to his chest might not stop him immediately he will eventually need roughly eight hours of down time to completely heal. Hobgoblins power suit provides no protection against assault and has numerous weapons systems built in. The mask allows him to see with night vision, and the nose and mouth contain filters that eliminate most gas attacks. The eye lenses can also be used telescopically, allowing him to view situations happening at a distance of 2000 feet. The gloves of the suit are tipped with titanium claws that, when combined with his strength, allows him to rend steel a foot thick. The palms of each glove are equipped with extremely powerful tasers, capable of temporarily disabling such foes as Brahma and Girl Wonder. The top of each glove contains gas emitters which can be equipped with knokout gas or lethal gasses such as mustard or chlorine gas. The glider that Hobgoblin employs for most of his transportation needs, also provided to him by Olympic Industries, is solar powered and incredibly maneuverable. It is steered by leaning and has a top airspeed of 90 MPH. It is equipped with a number of weapons including a six payload of micro-missiles, an extendable blade at the front, a pair of machine guns built into the wingtips, and a smoke screen generator at the rear. It can carry roughly 500 pounds, and contains a small generator that stores solar energy so that it can operate at night. Hobgoblin also makes extensive use of ranged weaponry, the most common of which are his infamous Pumpkin Bombs. The most common of these is a contact grenade that detonates with enough force to disable a vehicle and produce lethal effects against normal people. Other bombs include gas pumpkins which release hallucinogenic gasses and some that emit blinding flashes of light or deafening noise blasts. Quote "Misery, misery, misery. That's the path you've chosen."